


Sweet Torment

by Dreamin



Series: The Adventures of the Two Hearts [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Crossover, Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, F/M, Granada Sherlolly, Older Man/Younger Woman, Victorian (non-TAB) Molly in the Sherlock Holmes (1984) world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: It's becoming more and more difficult for Sherlock and Molly to keep their hands off each other.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: The Adventures of the Two Hearts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Sweet Torment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



A few days after her engagement was announced in the papers, Molly was in the morgue, performing a postmortem on a man Inspector Lestrade and Sherlock had brought in. Both men watched her from a safe distance, Sherlock with not a small amount of pride in his gaze.

Lestrade chuckled. “I must say, I was surprised to hear you two are getting married.”

Molly smiled to herself as she removed Mr. McNeil’s liver. “Why is that, Inspector?”

“Well, I thought neither of you were interested in marriage.”

“We weren’t,” Sherlock said, smirking. “That is, until we met the right person.” He and Molly shared a grin that warmed her to her toes.

“I suppose this means St. Bartholomew’s will have to find a new pathologist,” Lestrade said.

She looked up at him curiously. “Why?”

“What with you getting married…”

Molly rolled her eyes. “Inspector, I have no intention to stop working after I’m married.”

“But your husband-”

“Is of a like mind,” Sherlock cut in. “I see no reason for her to stop working, except perhaps if she were _enceinte_ and was unable to stay on her feet long enough to do a postmortem.”

Molly flashed him a grateful smile then went back to work.

Lestrade simply shook his head. “You two are quite a pair, I suppose it’s a good thing you’re getting married.”

Sherlock chuckled. “A very good thing, Lestrade.”

After Molly declared the cause of death to be poison and Lestrade left to arrest the guilty party as determined by Sherlock, he stayed behind, dutifully waiting until after she had stitched up the body then cleaned herself up before taking her hand and kissing it.

“Will you call on me tonight?” he murmured. “Now that this case is wrapped up, my brother is sending me to the Continent on behalf of Her Majesty’s Government tomorrow and I suspect it will be at least a week before I’m home again.”

Molly couldn’t help smiling. “As long as you’re back before our engagement party.”

“A fortnight is more than I need, you have my word.”

“Alright. I’ll call tonight as long as there’s a chaperone.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes overdramatically. “Yes, yes, both Watson and Mrs. Hudson will be in residence.” He gently pulled her into an embrace, murmuring, “I am counting the days until we no longer need such supervision.”

She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him. “It’s very gratifying to know that you’re so attracted to me, darling.”

“It’s easy to be attracted to the most beautiful and charming woman in the world.” He smiled wryly. “Watson has started complaining that I mope if I don’t see you daily.”

“Is it true?” she asked, grinning.

“Perhaps…”

“Perhaps?” she echoed, her grin widening.

Sherlock smirked. “I think he might be overstating things a tad.” The warmth in his eyes belied that.

“I’m sure,” she murmured just before she kissed him.

* * *

Sitting across Sherlock’s lap that evening, Molly found it easy to sympathize with engaged couples who allowed themselves to rush into passion before marriage. Being in his arms, his mouth doing all sorts of delightfully sinful things with hers, it was all she could do to keep from begging Sherlock to make her his. When the need for air forced her to end the kiss, she then buried her face in his shoulder, all her nerves alight with his nearness.

Sherlock was similarly affected, if the hardness beneath her was any indication. A naughty thought struck her and she squirmed a bit.

He let out a soft gasp, his hold around her tightening. “It would seem,” he murmured in her ear, “that my fiancée is a minx instead of the kitten I assumed.”

She lifted her head to smile at him innocently. “I can’t imagine what you mean, Sherlock.”

“You, Molly Hooper, are a terrible liar,” he murmured, smirking, then he sighed heavily and pressed his forehead against hers. “The wait is torture. I have half a mind to drag you to the nearest church now.”

She chuckled softly. “There would be no dragging necessary, love. I’d go with you willingly, but my mother, your brother, and our friends would never forgive us. We promised them a wedding, and a wedding they shall have.”

“If that is the case, then…” He gently deposited her on the space next to him on the settee. “I think it would be best to forgo temptation at the moment.” Still, he kept one arm around her.

Molly leaned her head against the back of the settee, her eyes on his as she smiled softly. “How old were you?”

Sherlock didn’t need to ask her meaning. “Twenty,” he said quietly, not meeting her eyes. “I had just solved my first case for a wealthy client and the money fairly burned a hole in my pocket.”

“You went to Covent Garden,” she murmured, not offended in the least.

Still, he didn’t meet her eyes as he nodded and continued. “I was eager to ‘get a leg over,’ as they say. I wasn’t looking for any type of woman in particular, I merely approached the first one that caught my eye.”

“What was her name?”

“Adelaide. At least, that was the name she gave me.”

She brought a hand up to cup his cheek and he finally met her gaze. “Did you enjoy it?” she murmured, not sure what answer she wanted to hear.

“It was … physically satisfying, but emotionally, the entire exchange left me cold. This was, of course, before I eschewed romance entirely, but I can say with all honesty that it was one of the factors that led to it. I couldn’t understand why so many of my peers were happy to pay for such experiences.”

Molly nodded. “You wanted more than just animalistic rutting.”

“Precisely.” He looked away again.

She admired him all the more for willingly discussing a topic that made him uncomfortable just to assuage her curiosity. “One more question, darling, then I will say goodnight.”

Sherlock met her eyes. “You want to know if I have ever made love.”

Molly nodded and fell back into her old habit of nervously biting her lower lip. Part of her needed to know, part of her wanted to remain ignorant of the first woman to capture Sherlock’s heart, however fleetingly.

The smile he gave her was tenderness itself. “Not yet.” At her stare, he chuckled softly. “Why do you think I’m so eager for us to wed?”

“Oh, Sherlock,” she murmured, her heart going out to him even more, and she kissed him with all the love in her heart. It made leaving all the harder, but she gave in to society’s rules and left her fiancé and her future home with a light heart and a promise to herself not to tease him like that again.

_After all, I’m only torturing us both with such behavior, as delicious as it felt._


End file.
